Jade Gorgon
'''Jade Belinda Gorgon '''is the 14 year old daughter of Deuce Gorgon and Rochelle Goyle. Her character was created by user-XoXo. Personality Jade is a spunky, active teenager with a diva-type flair. She loves being on stage and showing off her amazing talent of singing, but through her love for fame, she has a soft spot for those who need help. Be it big or be it small, she'll do anything to cheer someone up. Like most star-crossed teenagers like herself, she wishes to someday to be a famous celebrity, living in Howlywood in a huge mansion, but for now, she's stuck with high school. And, like the star she deems herself as, she is Miss Popularity at Monster High. Though, she doesn't waste her popularity. She embraces it, helping all of the students, no matter what. And when it comes to mean, snotty students, she knows how to put them in her place. Physical Description Jade has long, brunette hair and pale skin (faintly grey, very faint.) along with bright pink eyes which, due to her gorgon power of turning people to stone, she needs to wear contacts. From her gargoyle side, she has the spirit of watching over her loved ones carefully and like her mother, the traditional gargoyle 'wings' protrude from her back. From her gorgon side, she has the power of turning anyone (excluding other gorgons and gargoyles) to stone. Also, from her father, she did not inherit the snakes for hair, but instead the brunette hair color. Classic Monster Jade is very proud of her heritage, despite the fact gorgons and gargoyles have hated each others for years. By the time she is fully grown, however, she hopes all monsters, despite their differences will be able to get along. Relationships Family Jade is equally close to her mother and father. (Though she never admits it, she's closer to her mother than anyone else.) Friends Jade is very social, but she keeps her best friends, Brooke Webber and Angel Phaidin, close. Pet She does not own one, due to her parents fear of turning it to stone. Romance Jade, currently, is not interested in anyone, but due to her habit of being Miss Popularity, she may have a secret crush on one of the school jocks. Clothing Basic Jade wears a simple white sleeveless top with ruffles on the top associated with a pink pencil skirt and black pumps. With this, she wears baby blue silk leggings, faux gold bangles and her hair is styled back in a ballerina-type bun. Campus Stroll Jade wears a black leather jacket, light pink long sleeve t-shirt and dark blue denim floods along with 'cowgirl' type boots. Her hair is pulled back in a simple ponytail. Dawn Of The Dance Jade wears a sleeveless bright white dress that reaches her knees which is adorned with faux peacock feathers attached to the hem which sway when she walks. Her shoes consist as a pair of light pink stilettoes and to keep herself warm, she wears a baby blue cardigan. Her hair is adorned with several sparkly barettes, keeping up her 'messy'-style bun. Gloom Beach Jade wears a simple black tankini with platform sandals and a hot-pink sarong. With this simple, yet fabulous, outfit, she wears faux gold bangles, ditches her contacts for black Dior sunglasses and her long brunette hair is let down, reaching the middle of her back. Dead Tired Jade wears a simple, yet elegant, white silk long sleeve nightgown that reaches past her knees. Near the hem, is a design of faux emeralds stitched on the very edge and for her slippers, she wears a pair of fluffy sandal type. School's Out Jade wears a pastel yellow t-shirt with light blue jeggings, a bright pink skirt over it, and traditional high-top Converse for shoes. Her acessories consist of faux gold and silver bangles, an 18 karat real gold ''Paris Holds The Key To My Heart ''necklace she inherited from her mother and a pair of pink and black Dior sunglasses (despite her having her contacts in). Her hair is pulled back in two low pigtails adorned with spring green silk ribbons. Day At The Maul Jade wears a black halter top, dark blue jeans and bright orange flip flops with her hair let down, but this outfit doesn't stay that casual. She wears the same necklace from her 'School's Out' outfit, along with thick silver hoop earrings and a charm bracelet with a snake, a poodle, a microphone, a greek-styled column and the Eiffel tower for charms. School Clubs Jade sports a very fashionable sparkly babydoll top with a leather jacket (the sleeves practically ripped off) along with a pair of cutoff jeans and baby blue gladitor sandals for Drama Club. Her hair styled in a braided ponytail puts together the whole look. Notes *Not only does Jade have a passion for drama, but also cooking. *Her music idol is Taylor Swiftpaws and her acting idol is Anna Scaris. *She owns over 50 pairs of sunglasses alone, aside from the fact she barely uses them. *What with her appearance, (aside from the gargoyle wings) she looks like a normal albino normie, which is a fact she finds annoying. Jade enjoys being a monster, and tries to always embrace who she is. *Her first name, Jade, is a type of gemstone, and what with her gargoyle heritage, her skin is obviously hard; like rock while her middle name, Belinda, means 'beautiful serpent' for her heritage of being a gorgon; most have snakes for hair. *She's President of the school's Anti-Bullying campaign. *Her favorite musical is 'Scarespray'. She loves how everyone fights for equality, just so they can all be treated the same way, something she wishes for all monsters. *The fact of gargoyles and gorgons hating each other for years is something that is not confirmed by Mattel, but a fact simply made up by user -XoXo. References *Taylor Swiftpaws: Taylor Swift *Anna Scaris: Anna Faris *Scarespray: Hairspray Category:Gargoyle Category:Original Characters Category:Gorgon Category:Hybrid Category:Females Category:Next Generation